The Culdesac Christmas Carols
by Vivi Highwind
Summary: Title sugested by: superdork398 A collection of the ed christmas carols Double D, the Blackhat eddward parody of rudolph now up Read and Reveiw PLEASE
1. twelve days of edmas

"The Cul-de-sac Christmas Carols"

By Vivi Highwind

Author's note: The collection of the masterpiece parodies

_**Table of contents**_

**_Chapter 1:_** the twelve days of Edmas

**_Chapter 2:_** We wish you a merry Edmas

**_Chapter 3:_** Deck the Eds with lots of money

**_Chapter 4:_** Goldy the cashEd

**_Chapter 5:_** Jawbreaker rock

_**Chapter 6:**_ Jingle Ed rock

**_Chapter 7:_** I'll be Ed for Christmas

**_Chapter 8: _**Double D, the Black-hat eddward

**_Chapter 9:_**Eddy got ran over by a Jawbreaker

The reviews: (before i made them all into one collection.)

The Pig Master  
2004-12-26  
ch 1, anon.

It is said to be a masterpiece. Critics call it a masterpiece. I ain't a critic, but I give this a 10 out of 10!

Ursula-Riggs  
2004-12-19  
ch 1, reply

tee hee...  
i can just see the Ed's all around the piano singing that song...  
very funny.

The Pig Master  
2004-12-26  
ch 1, anon.

You are great at these! I hope you had a good Christmas!

Futilitarian  
2004-12-28  
ch 1, reply

Pretty good on making an Ed, Edd, and Eddy christmas carol. Nine Nazz's dancing... yup, thats good. Next year, I'll sing this version rather than the original.

The Pig Master  
2004-12-26  
ch 1, anon.

That was wonderful! One day I'll give you the lyrics to Feliz NaviEd!

superdork398  
2005-12-08  
ch 1, reply

I think you should just put all of your Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Christmas songs into one fic and call it something like "Merry Christmas from the Eds" or "Cul-de-sac Christmas Carols" or something like that. Then, they'd be a whole lot easier to find and read. Adios. (yep reason for this)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed Edd n' Eddy or this song

On the first day of Edmas,  
my true love sent to me  
And an Ed sitting in a jawbreaker tree!

On the second day of Edmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Two white doves,  
And an Ed sitting in a jawbreaker tree!

On the third day of Edmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Three French chickens,  
Two white doves,  
And an Ed sitting in a jawbreaker tree!

On the fourth day of Edmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Four quarter birds,  
Three French chickens,  
Two white doves,  
And an Ed sitting in a jawbreaker tree!

On the fifth day of Edmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Five golden pants,  
Four quarter birds,  
Three French chickens,  
Two white doves,  
And an Ed sitting in a jawbreaker tree!

On the sixth day of Edmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Six geese a-Playing,  
Five golden pants,  
Four quarter birds,  
Three French chickens,  
Two white doves,  
And an Ed sitting in a jawbreaker tree!

On the seventh day of Edmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Seven scammer's a-scamming,  
Six geese a-Playing,  
Five golden pants,  
Four quarter birds,  
Three French chickens,  
Two white doves,  
And an Ed sitting in a jawbreaker tree!

On the eighth day of Edmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven scammer's a-scamming,  
Six geese a-Playing,  
Five golden pants,  
Four quarter birds,  
Three French chickens,  
Two white doves,  
And an Ed sitting in a jawbreaker tree!

On the ninth day of Edmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Nine Nazz's dancing,  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven scammer's a-scamming,  
Six geese a-Playing,  
Five golden pants,  
Four quarter birds,  
Three French chickens,  
Two white doves,  
And an Ed sitting in a jawbreaker tree!

On the tenth day of Edmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Ten frogs a-leaping,  
Nine Nazz's dancing,  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven scammer's a-scamming,  
Six geese a-Playing,  
Five golden pants,  
Four quarter birds,  
Three French chickens,  
Two white doves,  
And an Ed sitting in a jawbreaker tree!

On the eleventh day of Edmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Eleven buyers buying,  
Ten frogs a-leaping,  
Nine Nazz's dancing,  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven scammer's a-scamming,  
Six geese a-Playing,  
Five golden pants,  
Four quarter birds,  
Three French chickens,  
Two white doves,  
And an Ed sitting in a jawbreaker tree!

On the twelfth day of Edmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Twelve Planks a Planking,  
Eleven buyers buying,  
Ten frogs a-leaping,  
Nine Nazz's dancing,  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven scammer's a-scamming,  
Six geese a-Playing,  
Five golden pants,  
Four quarter birds,  
Three French chickens,  
Two white doves,  
And an Ed sitting in a jawbreaker tree!

Merry edmas


	2. We wish you a marry Edmas

"The Cul-de-sac Christmas Carols"

By Vivi Highwind

Author's note: The collection of the masterpiece parodies

**_Chapter 2:_** We wish you a merry Edmas

We wish you a merry Edmas

By Vivi Highwind

Disclaimer I do not own Ed Edd n' Eddy or the song we wish you a marry Christmas

Author's note: well you guys liked my first one and so I made this. Read and Review

We wish you a Merry Edmas;  
We wish you a Merry Edmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Ed.  
Good tidings we bring to you and your Ed;  
Good tidings for Edmas and a Happy New Ed.

Oh, bring Ed a pudding skin;  
Oh, bring Ed a pudding skin;  
Oh, bring Ed a pudding skin and a cup of gravy

Ed won't go until he's got some;  
Ed won't go until he's got some;  
Ed won't go until he's got some, so bring Ed out here  
We wish you a Merry Edmas;  
We wish you a Merry Edmas;  
We wish you a Merry Edmas and a Happy New Ed;

Merry Edmas


	3. Deck the Eds with lots of money

"The Cul-de-sac Christmas Carols"

By Vivi Highwind

Author's note: The collection of the masterpiece parodies

**_Chapter 3:_** Deck the Eds with lots of money

Deck the Ed's

By Vivi Highwind

Disclaimer:I do not own Ed Edd n' Eddy or the song deck the halls

Authors note: well here's my third song

Deck the Eds with lots of money,  
Fa la la la la, la la la Ed.  
Tis the season to be greedy,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Don we now our scam apparels,  
Fa la la, la la la, la la la.  
Troll the ancient pudding skins,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

See the jawbreakers before us,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Strike the harp and join the chorus.  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Follow me in merry greed,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
While I tell of many treasures,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Fast away the old scam passes,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Hail the new ones, ye lads and lasses,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Sing we joyous, all together,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Heedless of the greed and power,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Merry Edmas


	4. Goldy the cashEd

"The Cul-de-sac Christmas Carols"

By Vivi Highwind

Author's note: The collection of the masterpiece parodies

Goldy the cashEd

goldy the cashEd was a very sneaky soul,

With a silver pipe and a quarter nose

and two eyes made out of gold.

F Goldy the snowEd is a scammer of the brightest light, they all say,

He was made of cash but the children

know how he came to life one day.

There must have been some gold in that

old silk hat they found.

For when they placed it on his head

he began to scam around.

O, goldy the cashEd

was greedy as he could be,

And the children say he could scam

and chomp jawbreakers just the same as you and me.

money lots o money,

money lots o money,

Look at Goldy scam.

money lots o money,

money lots o money,

Over the hills of gold.

Goldy the CashEd knew

the eds were out that day,

So he said, "its time i run and

Flee

now before I break away."

Down to the village,

with a broomstick in his hand,

Running here and there all

around the square saying,

Catch me if you can.

He led them down the streets of town

right to the traffic cop.

And he only paused a moment when

he heard him holler "Stop!"

Goldy the cash ed

had to hurry on his way,

But he waved goodbye saying,

"Please please cry,

cause ya money wont be back again some day."

money lots o money,

money lots o money,

Look at Goldy go.

money lots o money,

money lots o money,

Over the hills of gold.

Have a happy Edmas


	5. Jawbreaker rock

"The Cul-de-sac Christmas Carols"

By Vivi Highwind

Author's note: The collection of the masterpiece parodies

By Vivi Highwind

Jawbreaker, Jawbreaker, Jawbreaker rock  
Jingle eds swing and jingle eds ring  
Snowing and blowing up bushels of ed  
Now the Jawbreaker hop has begun

Jawbreaker, Jawbreaker, Jawbreaker rock  
Jawbreaker's chime in jingle ed time  
scammin and jamin in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty Ed

What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the ed's away  
Jingle ed time is a swell time  
To go gliding in a one-dollar sleigh  
Giddy-up jingle ed,pick up your feet  
Jingle around the shop  
Mix and a-scamin in the Jawbreaker beat  
That's the Jawbreaker,  
That's the Jawbreaker,  
That's the Jawbreaker rock.


	6. jingle ed rock

"The Cul-de-sac Christmas Carols"

By Vivi Highwind

Author's note: The collection of the masterpiece parodies

By Vivi Highwind

jingle ed , jingle ed, jingle ed rock  
Jingle eds swing and jingle eds ring  
Snowing and blowing up bushels of ed  
Now the Jawbreaker hop has begun

jingle ed, jingle ed, jingle ed rock  
Jawbreaker's chime in jingle ed time  
scammin and jamin in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty Ed

What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the ed's away  
Jingle ed time is a swell time  
To go gliding in a one-dollar sleigh  
Giddy-up jingle ed,pick up your feet  
Jingle around the shop  
Mix and a-scamin in the Jawbreaker beat  
That's the jingle ed,  
That's the jingle ed,  
That's the jingle ed rock.


	7. I'll be Ed for Christmas

  
"The Cul-de-sac Christmas Carols"

By Vivi Highwind

Author's note: The collection of the masterpiece parodies

**"I'll Be Ed For Christmas"**

**By Vivi Highwind**

I'll be Ed for Christmas;  
You can play on me.  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And jawbreakers on that tree.

Edmas Eve will find me  
Where the Money gleams.

Like a dollars back  
I'll be Ed for Christmas  
If only in my dreams.

And Jawbreakers on that tree.  
Edmas Eve will find me  
Where the Money gleams.

Like a dollars back  
I'll be Ed for Christmas  
If only in my dreams.


	8. Double D, the Blackhat eddward

"The Cul-de-sac Christmas Carols"

By Vivi Highwind

Author's note: The collection of the masterpiece parodies

Double D, the Black-hat eddward  
had a very Black-hat  
And if you ever saw edd,  
you would even say it glows.

All of the other kids  
used to laugh and call him names. (like sockhead)  
They never let poor Double D  
join in any cul-de-sac games.

Then one foggy edmas Eve  
Santa came to say:  
"Double d with your hat so black,  
won't you fly my sleigh tonight?"

Then all the kids loved him  
as they shouted out with glee,  
Double D, the Black-hat eddward  
you'll go down in Cul-de-sac history! (like eddy)


	9. Eddy got ran over by a Jawbreaker

"The Cul-de-sac Christmas Carols"

By Vivi Highwind

Author's note: The collection of the masterpiece parodies

Eddy got ran over by a Jawbreaker

Eddy got run over by a Jawbreaker  
Walking home from Rolf's house, Edmas eve.  
You can say that Eddy isn't greedy  
But as for me and Double D, we beleive

he'd been stealin too many presents,  
And we'd begged him not to take them all.  
But he'd seen the giant jawbreaker,  
So he ran out into the snow.

When they found him Edmas mornin',  
At the scene of the attack.  
There were crushed presents everywhere.  
And incriminatin' smell of the jawbreaker on his back.

Eddy got run over by a Jawbreaker,  
Walking home from Rolf's house, Edmas eve.  
You can say that Eddy isn't greedy  
But as for me and Double D, we beleive

Now were all so proud of Rolf,  
He's been takin' this so well.  
See him in there watchin' football,  
on that tiny little thing he calls a T.V.

It's not Edmas without Eddy.  
All the family's dressed in black.  
And we just can't help but wonder:  
Should we open up his gifts or give them to Rolf?

Grandma got run over by a reindeer,  
Walkin' home from our house Christmas eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
But as for me and Grandpa, we believe.

Now a jawbreaker is on the table  
And the pudding skins all big and ready.  
And a blue and silver candle,  
That would just have matched the coins in Eddy's wallet.

I've warned all our friends and neighbours.  
Better watch out for yourselves."  
They should never give a key,  
To a kid who will steal their presents.

Eddy got run over by a Jawbreaker  
Walking home from Rolf's house, Edmas eve.  
You can say that Eddy isn't greedy  
But as for me and Double D, we beleive.

A/N: Merry Edmas!


End file.
